


Banana Boy

by therealfroggy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/therealfroggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase is such a tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Boy

When House was in high school, he used to silently curse lollipops, pencils and other objects that girls licked, sucked or nibbled on. Watching Tina Stanson have her wicked way with a cherry popsicle, or enduring the sight of Nancy Dunham thoughtfully sliding the end of her pen over her lips during double maths, was enough to make a teenage Gregory House squirm in his seat and run for the bathrooms in the breaks.

Now, he cursed under his breath at Chase's new obsession – bananas. The blonde had gotten it into his head that he needed more potassium (among other things), and so never failed to enjoy a banana while the team was doing a differential.

Which would have been fine, if he'd bitten into it like a man and eaten the thing in two minutes flat. House could care less about the fact that his team was eating fruits and vegetables.

But Chase would usually eat that damn thing so slowly, and so _thoroughly_ , that House reverted right back to his teenage state of mind and began thinking of sex whenever he saw anything even resembling something phallus-shaped.

House ground his teeth and turned back to the whiteboard, mainly to escape the sight of Chase slowly peeling the yellow fruit with slender fingers. Cameron and Foreman were arguing over whether the newest symptom was relevant or not, and House pretended to listen.

“It could be sarcoidosis.” Chase, of course. Little doomsday prophet he was.

Damn. A valid suggestion. He actually had to turn around to discuss it with the team.

House turned, trying his best to look bored. “Because?”

Chase shrugged, and House struggled to take his eyes off that damn fruit. “Because we tested for almost everything else, and the symptoms fit.”

He began sliding the tip of the banana into his mouth; sliding it slowly between full lips. House bit his own tongue, trying to distract himself from the sight of the Australian's jaws slowly closing, the tip of the banana still caught between those lips.

The older man swallowed heavily. “Sounds good to me.”

“But the temporary memory loss -” Foreman begun, but Cameron cut him off.

“Could be caused by trauma to the head caused by her falling – due to fatigue!” she said, wide-eyed. “Do we test for sarcoidosis?”

Fuck. Chase was holding House's gaze now, sliding the banana back and forth a fraction of an inch before withdrawing it completely and chewing. He smiled slightly, and House forced himself to look away.

Finally, he nodded. “You do that. Foreman, give her a few more problems to solve, make sure she hasn't damaged anything else.”

Chase didn't move. House waited until the two other ducklings had left the office, then glared at Chase. The blonde returned his glare with an innocent look and slid the banana back between his lips, his throat bulging slightly as he swallowed.

House sneered at the younger man, but grabbed his cane and headed for the door. “Lunch,” he growled, leaving for the cafeteria. Arguing with Wilson over Cuddy's cleavage ought to take care of the little... distraction in his jeans.

***

“Look at that little twat!”

Wilson looked around, confused. “What?”

“Chase!” House hissed, nodding fervently in the general direction of the blonde. “Just look at him!”

Wilson looked. The young doctor was enjoying a sundae. “So?”

“So, if a woman did that, we could have her fired for sexual harassment!” House insisted, taking a vicious bite of his sandwich. “And if I sat in Cuddy's office, eating out an orchid, she'd have my balls for breakfast!”

Wilson sputtered. “The man is eating a dessert! And he's a man; how can he possibly be bothering you?”

House scowled. “He's not a man; he's a pair of female lips on legs! And this morning, it wasn't sundae he was eating!”

Wilson's eyes narrowed. “House, is there something you're trying to tell me?”

“I'm gay,” House said, not missing a beat. Then he grinned. “Want to go have gay sex in your office?”

Wilson blushed a little, looking scandalized. “House! I'm trying to eat my lunch!”

The older doctor gave a nasty smirk, then got up and thumped away. “See you, Jimmy.”

***

House just couldn't take it anymore. The banana was eaten, the sundae consumed – and now Chase was bestowing all his oral attention on a pen. Nibbling on the tip, dragging the capped end oh-so-slowly over his lips... all the while glancing coyly at House.

“Alright, the patient's getting better, case solved. Go home,” House said, putting his coffee mug down. “But be prepared to drag your asses back here if I page you.”

Cameron and Foreman got up, nodding goodnight to Chase and beginning to don their coats. Chase dawdled over his papers, taking much too long for House's liking.

As soon as the other two were out of the room, Chase's pen clattered to the floor. “Oops,” he said, giving House a hellish smile. Then he bent down to pick it up – only, he didn't so much bend down as bend over.

House groaned loudly. “Fuck you, Chase! You're such a tease!”

Chase straightened, but not before House had gotten a good view of his ass. Which, House noticed, looked firmer than could be good for a man's health and just as tight.

“Well. I had to make sure you were actually interested. You could have been having me on,” the Australian said, smirking.

“I wasn't having you on, I was making a pass at you,” House said, frowning.

“Well, normal people ask each other out for drinks or use cheesy pick-up lines,” Chase said, leaning back against the table, subtly displaying his body. “They don't make snide remarks about my _great hair_ and tell me to _prepare for working overtime_.”

House grinned. “It's called flirting; get used to it.”

Chase looked miffed. “No, _I've_ been flirting. You're just being annoying.”

“ _You've_ been torturing me all day. What were you doing to that poor banana?” House growled, grabbing his cane and heading for his office. “Molesting it, that's what!”

Chase laughed, then followed the older man into the next room. “I was flirting!”

“That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard,” House argued. “You were trying to make me come in my pants!”

Chase actually blushed a little at that. “I was flirting.”

House sat down behind his desk, turning to face the younger man. “But I almost _did_ come in my pants, so obviously, your flirting was working.”

Chase flinched. The older man was rarely that straight-forward. “Oh.”

“So are you just a big tease, or are you actually going to make good on those lewd suggestions you've been so skilfully, non-verbally, throwing at me all day?” House said, looking at Chase in a way that made the younger man feel slightly afraid.

“Uh, I guess I...” Chase began, but House sighed and turned his chair back to his desk.

“That's what I thought. You cock-tease, you. Go home, Chase, and don't show your great hair in my office until nine A.M. tomorrow morning,” House said, sounding so disappointed Chase knew it was a ruse.

“Well, since you're obviously not interested anyway, I guess I'll have to resort to my bananas for the future as well,” Chase said nonchalantly, turning to leave. And stopping when the cane stopped him, hooked inside his medical coat.

“Don't you fucking dare. Blondie, eat a banana like that in front of me again, and I swear I'll rape you on the consult table.”

Chase grinned as he turned back to face his superior. “Really. What if I just bat my eyelashes at you?”

House snorted contemptuously. “Bat all you want; right now, you can either go through with what you started or get out and never mention it again.”

Chase immediately dropped to his knees in front of the older man, then began opening his belt and jeans. “Yes, sir.”

House grinned down at the younger man, leaned back and spread his knees a little wider for easier access. He'd been watching Chase tease him all day, and now... finally, he had the younger man right where he wanted him. Where he'd wanted him since he hired him.

“You know, the point of flirting is to give the other party a preview of what is to come,” Chase said, smiling. “So when I ate that banana...”

House didn't bother to reply; just then the blonde's lips curled around the head of his erection and he groaned, letting his head fall back.

“Mmm...”

_Oh holy fuck!_ Chase was moaning, his head bobbing and lips tightening around House. The younger man was moaning like he wanted it. Like he really _liked_ giving head.

_Is there a greater turn-on in this world?_

Chase's right hand was wrapped tightly around House's shaft, the blonde hair brushing against House's thighs every time the younger man's mouth took his cock. House didn't even think to hold back a deep moan; he fisted a hand in Chase's hair and let his hips buck.

“Harder,” House grunted. “Suck harder.”

Chase complied, making House groan louder with pleasure. He let go of the blonde's hair, leaving Chase in control of the pace. House was panting.

“House,” Chase muttered, barely releasing the hard flesh in his mouth. “Do you want to... finish this?”

House had to fight off an agitated growl threatening to make its way up his throat. “Meaning?”

“I mean, do I prove to you that I'm a swallower,” Chase grinned, “or do I bend over your desk?”

“Leg's acting up, you'd better just finish,” House lied smoothly, rocking his hips suggestively. He frankly didn't want to waste time and effort fucking the younger man when it was easier – and cleaner – for all parties concerned if Chase just finished what he was doing.

“Fine,” Chase purred, then dipped his head back. The slight scrape of teeth preceded the slow slide of wet tongue, and House's breath caught in his throat. And then Chase purred deep in his throat, and the vibrations sent House spiralling into climax with a hoarse shout, back arched and head thrown back.

He felt Chase swallow around him, and let his body relax again. _Damn the Aussie boy. How does he get that hot?_

“Good boy, Chase,” House panted, tucking himself back in. “You're better at this than you look. I'm surprised; you must be a natural. Or is it something they teach you at priest school?”

Chase's eyes glittered as the young doctor replied, “Oh, they didn't teach us. I had a private tutor.”

House smirked. “Really.”

Chase got to his feet. “Really. And now, may I suggest I merely sit at your desk? Should bring me right up to the perfect height...”

House didn't let the blonde say another word before cupping him through his trousers, rubbing the hardness there firmly. “Oh, I think not. I'm not a swallower, you see. The mess would be unbelievable.”

Chase, wide-eyed, was about to protest, when House gave him a gentle squeeze through the fabric. “House!”

“I'm not saying I won't be taking care of business,” House said, smirking evilly. “But you'll have to deal with the mess, not me. Or the cleaning lady. She'd have a heart attack.”

Chase almost laughed, but changed his mind when House's hand dragged a deep moan from his chest and sent a shiver running up his spine. “Oh!”

“Eloquent,” House said, rubbing more fervently.

Chase couldn't take it any longer. He pressed into House's hand and let himself go, feeling the pulse of pleasure through him, feeling everything _so good_. “Fuck, House!”

When he opened his eyes again, he found House looking up at him, a calculating gleam in his eyes.

“What?” the Australian asked, dazed with post-climax sensations.

“Overtime, my apartment, tomorrow evening,” the gruff doctor said, slowly getting to his feet and donning his leather jacket. “I'm giving you a course in proper etiquette when it comes to flirting. We don't want you fired for sexual harassment; where would that land me?”

Chase shrugged, confused. “With an open position to fill?”

“With no blonde pair of hot lips to work overtime with,” House said. Then he thumped out of the door and down the hall, leaving an exasperated – and stained – Chase behind.


End file.
